


untitled

by acceptance



Category: Halo
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>defeated another halo</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

master cheif and his #squad jist blew up yet another halo bc theres a million and then some f them.  
cortana: jeof we barely did it, we saved the galaxy once again  
master cheif: .......   
cortana: cheif?   
master cheif: *giggles* A T T I C  
cortana: cjeif that isnt funny wr almost died  
master cheif: A T T I C !!!!!!  
cortana: oh yeah well I C U P  
a covenant space craft rins intos their ship and tbey die thosebare their last words, since they csnt save anyone anymore everyone died

**Author's Note:**

> i need to go to bed


End file.
